Vrais Amis ?
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Ceux que nous croyions être nos amis...le sontils vraiment ?


**Titre : Vrais amis ? **

**Couple : A votre avis ? mdrrr**

**Commentaire : C'est un One-Shot sur ce qui vien de m'arriver, assez court... Et c'est pas drôle du tout, j'ai replongée à cause de cette histoire, et je suis retombée dans la dépression...Mais j'ai envie de coucher sa sur le papier...Alors voila...**

**Review si vous voulez... **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura errait dans les rues de Konoha.

Sa longue chevelure rose était en désordre, ébouriffée par le vent, mais la jeune femme n'y pretta pas une seule attention.

Ses yeux vert, habituellement si lumineux, étaient à présent ternes, froids...tristes.

Sa tenue de ninja, rouge, était à présent déchirée à divers endroits.

Le rouge de sa tenue contrastait violement avec la lividitée de ses traits.

Ses membres tremblaient, mais elle essayait de le cacher, en marchant d'un pas vif.

Elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait bien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle eu un sourir sardonique, quand elle se rendit compte que sa folie l'avait menée directement à la falaise...

Sa folie ?

Non...peut être pas...peut être était-ce sencée après tout...

Tout ces malheurs, toute cette tristesse... Finiraient avec elle, dans le néant...

Elle s'avance, lentement, vers cette fin trafique...de toute façon, qui s'en soucierais ?

Personne, bien sur...

Elle était maintenant au bord de la falaise...Encore un petit pas...

Son pieds s'avanca vers l'issue fatal...Encore quelques centimètres...

Mais le destin en voulu autrement...

Non ! Sakura !

Ce crie...comme il semblait venir de loin...

Sakura se sentit retenir par le poignet, alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers cette horrible personne, cette personne qui lui refusait le droit de mettre enfin fin à toutes ces souffrances..

Elle eu un sursaut quand ses grands yeux vert rencontrèrent celui, dur, et angoissé, de son Sensei.

Petite sotte ! Qu'allais-tu faire ?

Vous le voyez bien ! J'allais me soulager de beaucoup de chose, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte !

Mais Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ce que j'ai ? Oh, ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez !

Oui, je l'ignore, alors explique moi !

Ce qu'il y a a ! C'est que j'ai fait confiance à ceux qui se disaient mes amis ! Je leurs ai confiés mes problèmes, je leurs ai fait confiance, j'ai été assez stupide pour croire qu'ils me prennaient pour leurs amis ! Et je me suis lourdement trompée !

Kakashi paraissa étonnée de ce que son élève venait de lui raporter...Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de cela...

Pourtant, Sakura, personne ne peut dire qu'il n'a pas l'oeil jeté sur elle !

Il la surveillait de très près. Il ne la laissait quasi jamais seule, il la surveillait, même sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte !

Vraiment ?

Je les ai surprit...J'ai tout entendu, et maintenant je sais la piètre opignions dont tout le monde à de moi !

Tu en est sûr de cela ?

Bien sur, j'ai des oreilles quand même ! Ils me prennent tous pour une gamines, ils ne me disent rien en face, ils se disent tout entre eux, et moi, je passe pour une gourde ! J'en ai assez vous comprennez ? Ils veulent me détruire, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent !

Rentre toi dans le crâne que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Ah non ?

Non !

Kakashi commencait vraiment à perdre patiente... Cette fille, qui était devenu tout pour lui, était en train de lui dire qu'elle était désespéré de n'avoir plus personne sur qui compter...Alors que lui, il l'aimait comme un fou !

Mais Sakura, obstiné, ne s'aperçus pas de la lueure de détresse qui brilla dans les yeux de son Sensei.

Allez-y, prouvez-le que tout le monde ne pense pas cela de moi !

Oh oui je vais te le prouver, et sur le champ d'ailleur !

Sur ce, ni de un, ni de deux, il s'empara de ses lèvres d'un gest bruque, précis, et vif.

Sakura était bien trop étonnée que pour se désister au baiser qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, était loin d'être désagréable.

Il décola finalement ses lèvres de celles de Sakura, après un long et délicieux baiser, et il murmurera à son égard.

Moi je t'aime, et je veux ton bonheure, à n'importe quel prix...

Elle fût surprise par sa déclarations. Elle n'avais jamais réfléchit à se qu'elle ressentait pour son Sensei...C'était quelques choses...de..très agréable...

Etait-ce cela l'amour ?Peut être...

Mais..Sensei...Je ne veux pas reste ici ! Je ne veux plus demeurer près d'eux ! Je ne veux plus les voirs !

Je comprend Sakura...Ecoute,je vais te proposer quelque chose...On quitte se village, tout les deux...ensemble...

Sakura l'observa alors avec des yeux émerveillés

Je vous aime Sensei...

Ils se sourirent tout les deux, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

Le lendemain, tout deux avaient quittés le village.

Ils étaient partit, vivre leurs vie à deux.

Loin de tous

Loin des traitres...

Fin

Au début je comptait faire mourrir Sakura...Faut croire que mon humeur c'est arrangée...


End file.
